Evil Rises Again
by KNSJ
Summary: The winx club are back at Alfea for another year. But what happens if someone they thought was dead and they come back to take revenge but this time they are not alone. The villain this year is something that no one will ever expect. Lets see how the Winx Club and everyone else can handle this. *I do not own the winx club.* Rated: T-M.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked back into the school that has changed my life forever, I could not but stop and think about everything that has happened in my life since I have found out that I was a fairy and finding out magic is real. I am Bloom and I have returned to Alfie after our rough year that we have been through.

It is a start of a new year and I could feel that it was going to be a good year for us. As I got off the bus with my sister Daphne, I could not wait to start this year.

"Come on sis. I know that you are sad to leave your husband so soon but you will see him soon. He can't last a day without seeing you. I bet he is going to be calling you now." I said pointed at my sister's phone as it rang.

Daphne laughed at me and she did not know what to say. She walked away to talk to her husband Thoren. They are so in love and I am so happy for my sister, Daphne to find her soul mate.

I walked to my room to see if any of the other girls are here yet and all you could hear was music coming down the hall. You know that Musa is here already. I walked faster to my room and when I came in there was Musa, Flora, Stella, Layla and Tecna all in the living area of our rooms.

"Finally you are here. We have been waiting for you." Stella said giving me a hug.

"Hey girls, how was your summers?" I asked putting my things by my bed room door.

I would unpack later. We had to go to the opening ceremony to hear Mrs. Faragonda's speech. It was the same thing every year but after that we were going to meet up with our boyfriends. Sky said that the boys had a surprise for us girls, mostly Musa. We all were excited to see the boys. With everything that happened last year we were glad that we made new friends and alliances out of it all.

"Mine was the same thing every year. Do nothing at Solaria and shop of course. I have some great new fashion designs this year for us girls. We are going to hot in them." Stella stated.

"I spent time with my mother and sister. Helia even made a surprise visit down to see me." Flora said with excitement.

"So your mother and sister got to meet Helia?" I asked.

"No, he surprised me when I was on the other side of the planet visiting Princess Krystal." Flora explained.

"What about your summer Tecna, Musa, Layla? How did it go?" I asked looking from the three girls.

"Same old same old thing on Tide. But having Roy there was really fun. He is like a brother that I have always wanted. We just hanged out when he was not doing something for my father or my uncle. But I go to spend time with my cousins and I really enjoyed that. I even went to visit Nabu's parents. They are doing well. They were happy to see me. I enjoyed being there, I feel close to him somehow." Layla sighed but grinned.

It has been hard on her since Nabu. But she was doing better now. We know that she misses being on Earth because that is where she remember him the most but she knew that it was right to come back to Alfea. We are needed here right now.

"I spent time with my father and wrote more songs. I tried to contact Riven and he did email me a few times but not as much as I would wanted him to." Musa sighed with frustration.

"I spent my time with Timmy most of the time. He came to my home planet for the beginning of the summer and he got know my parents better. They really like Timmy." Tecna said gleefully.

"That is amazing. I am so happy for you Tecna. I know how scared you were about your parent's approval of Timmy." I said grinning.

"What about you Bloom, how was your summer?" Stella asked.

"I spent some time on Domino with my parents and sister. We got to spend time as a family and they got to know Thoren more. I spent time with Sky whenever he could slip away from his father's grasp. Then I went to earth to see Vanessa and Mike. So I had an eventful summer with family."

"That sounds fun."

"It was, but I am so glad to be back here. I can't wait for this new year." I said get up to go leave for the opening. Stella stood in front of me and screamed,

"WAIT! I have to give you your new look. But where is our two favorite junior winx and positive witch?"

Right on cue Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy came walking into the room. Lizzy is Roxy's roommate and she is really shy. We love Lizzy so much, she has amazing power. She fitted in with the winx club great. Roxy was the one who introduced her to us. We could not have been happier to have more people to join the group. We call Mirta and Roxy as part of the group as well.

"There you are. I thought I was going to have to drag you here for you to get your new improved outfits for the year." Stella said.

"Oh Stella we would never miss an opportunity to get a free outfit from the amazing Stella!" Mirta said dramatically.

Ever since Mirta transferred from Cloud Tower to Alfea, she had really found who she was. Her personality blossomed from a shy quiet witch to a strong out spoke fairy. She really showed her unique power and we knew that she belonged in our group.

Stella got us all into a circle and snapped her fingers. What we were wearing before disappeared and Stella's new outfit's appeared in their place. The outfits were amazing, like always. Stella faced us all and said,

"I call this look 'Express the Inner Hottie', if you can see I have included what I think is the best part of you. Something that should be expressed always. For example, Flora, I made sure that the outfit was simple but have some kind of design. But it does not take away from your beautiful smile." Stella explained.

"Alright, now that is done. Can we go? I think we are actually late for the open ceremony." Tecna said looking at her phone with a small frown.

"What's the matter Tec?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Timmy hasn't texted me back yet. He usually texts me before the ceremony to tell me when they are coming. But he could be busy right now. He said that he has been working on a new software for the security of the school." Tecna said with a sigh.

"You know that he would text but maybe he is busy. Don't worry he will text you soon. I just know it." I said putting my arm around her.

Tecna smiled at me and nodded. We all started to the front of the school for the ceremony. We could hear Mrs. Faragonda talking already to everyone. We took the side doors and tried to slip into the open chairs but the only open chairs were right in front. We slowly creeped to the chairs and sat down.

"It's nice of you girls to join us!" Mrs. Faragonda stated. "How about you Winx club come up here and tell your fellow peers about up grading your winx powers." The headmistress said.

I got up with the girls and we went to the front of the school. I looked to the other girls and took a deep breath and said,

"Hey everyone, we're the winx club. I'm Bloom, that's Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy." I pointed to each girl when I intruded them. "So Flora, Stella, Layla, Tecna and I are all Mythix."

"Lizzy, Mirta, and I are Sirenix." Roxy said.

We looked at them in shock. Mrs. Faragonda was as surprised as us. None of us knew that they did that. I looked from them and then saw a smile on Daphne's face. She knew and never told us.

"How about you tell these girls how you got to this spot today." Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"Alright how about Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy share first." I said.

"Alright, so Sirenx is an ancient power that was born out of the magic of the oceans. We had to go through a difficult challenge to get them. Once you accept this challenge you cannot turn back." Roxy started to say.

"Once the book of Sirenx allows you to start the quest, you have to solve riddles and then get these certain gems. But it's not as easy as you think. During the quest you have this siren guide to help you out. They will gift you with Harmonix. We were able to get through this with the help of Daphne." Mirta explained.

I looked at Daphne and she smiled back at me. She walked up next to Roxy and said,

"I was the last to become Sirenx before the curse was created but then my dear sister lifted that curse by a wish. If you succeed then and prove yourself then destiny will gift you with a wish. Bloom here wished for the Sirenx curse to be lifted and for me to be free from it." Daphne said. "It is a challenge but I think it is worth the risk if you actually believe in yourself."

They all looked at me and I said,

"We are Mythix. Mythix is when you can enter the Legendarium World, by collecting items to create the Legendarium Key and lock the Legendarium for good." I explained.

"If you have any questions about the transformation, they will all be answered in class. The Winx Club has agreed to do one class and only a certain amount of student can be allow to do. You will all find out who is going to be in Winx 101 tomorrow." Mrs. Faragonda stated. "For now let's relax and soon the Red Fountain gentlemen will join us for our annual mixer."

Everyone went to get ready. The boys were going to be here soon and everyone was so excited. We went to our room to finish getting ready.

"Did you know that they requested the boys to come a week earlier to do some early tests and for the freshmen to get use to the school before classes started." Tecna said looking at her computer.

"Really, that is something new." I stated.

"Yeah, Saladin wanted to do a change and wanted to do something different to make the school year run smoothly." Tecna said.

We walked back to the courtyard to meet up with Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy. We waited for the boys to come. They were running late this time.

"Where are they at?" Stella asked concerned.

"I don't know. Tecna have you heard from Timmy yet?" Flora asked.

"No, that is what scares me. Timmy always answers my text even if he is busy." Tecna said scared.

I looked up to see Mrs. Faragonda standing at the front steps. She scanned the school to see if there was any sign of them. But she did not see anything. She sent a message to the Headmaster Saladin. She glanced at me and I could tell she was worried about it.

"I think we should talk to Headmistress Faragonda. I think something is going on." I said walking up to the headmistress.

She walked into the school and headed to her office. We all followed her and I said,

"Something is wrong. I just know it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I would agree with you girls. I have sent a message to Saladin, but I have not heard anything back from him." Faragonda said.

"What do we do then?" Flora asked concerned.

"I want you girls to go to Red Fountain and see what is going on." Miss Faragonda said.

We all nodded and left Miss Faragonda's office. None of us said anything while we went to Red Fountain to get some answers. It didn't take that long but you could feel this eerie feeling in the air. Something was wrong but we did not know what it was.

We all just stopped right in our spot. We looked around thinking this was some kind of joke. But right where Red Fountain was supposed to be, it was not there. There was no sign of Red Fountain was there.

"Isn't it supposed to be here?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, this doesn't make sense. My calculations say that this is where it was and supposed to be." Tecna said looking at her PDA.

Flora landed onto the ground and looked around. She walked over to the trees and started to use her powers to get answers. Roxy went to find some animals to see if they have seen anything. You can always trust nature to give us answers.

"Flora, do have anything?" I asked landing and walking to her.

"No, they are not talking. All I know is something bad happened here. Something really dark." Flora said sadly.

Roxy came back. Before I could ask she shook her head no. It seems like the forest is scared of who did this to Red Fountain and did not want to tell. I looked to Musa and saw that she was kind of pale and was shaky.

"Musa, are you alright?" I asked.

"What? I don't know but I just have this feeling. I don't know what it is." Musa said scared.

We all split up to get some answers. Since the boys were here a week earlier then they would have gone into Magix. I walked up to my job at the White Horse. I saw Madam Gradel and Charlie there. The juice bar was empty, I guess they just opened up for the year.

"Madam Gradel," I said walking up to her.

"Bloom, how nice to see you? Are you here to get your schedule for work?" She asked.

"It's good to see you as well. I have actually came here to know if you have seen any of the Red Fountain students lately." I asked.

"I saw them last week on the shore but after that I have not seen any of them lately. I hope that helped." She said smiling.

I thanked her and left to get back to Alfea to hear what the others have found out. Once I got back Alfea the other girls were already there. I walked into Headmistress Faragonda's office and asked,

"What have you found out?"

"Well, the week that they were back was smoothly and nothing out of the normal but the day before all the schools were supposed to start they were going to do some drills and procedures of safety." Tecna said.

"Madam Gradel said that they guys were at the shore that week they came back and now she has not seen anyone." I explained.

"I got some news!" Stella said running into the office panting. I don't think I have seen Stella so out of breath before.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"I went to my favorite shop, the one with Tracy owns with the cute top and skirt." Stella started to get off topic.

"Stella, focus." Musa said.

"Oh yeah. Any ways she said that she heard that they had an emergency drill on that day about an attack." Stella said.

"Oh no. That can't be good. What happened?" Roxy said.

"She did not know. She said the boys ran out of Magix so fast that you would have to not blink to see them. But she said that she saw their faces and there was worry on them. She told me that it was only the teachers and freshman in the school before they got alert." Stella explained trying not to freak out.

None of us know what to think. We are so concerned about the boys. We went back to where Red Fountain was at and found witches there. We slowly got down and stood right in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Musa screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your headmistress contacted Ms. Griffin and asked if she could send a few students of hers to see what is going on." Lucy said explaining.

"The more the merrier to help us." I said smiling.

We all looked around to look for clues. The witches kept their distance from us. There was no sign of the guys ever being there. I watched the witches cast some spells to find out what was going on. I saw Lucy's face turn scared and then glanced at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you have not felt this. There is a strong negative energy here." Lucy explained.

"Well, we did feel it but we just thought it was from the boys. But you don't think so?" Flora asked.

"No it is not from the boys. There are some of the energy from them but this is a powerful negative energy. I have never felt it before." Lucy said with a frown.

"I think I know this feeling." Roxy said looking around.

We all looked concerned at Roxy. She had this fearful look in her eyes. I got this chill down my spine. Something was telling me that this was not going to be a good thing. I walked over to her and asked,

"What is it Roxy?"

"I only felt this energy one other time. That was on Earth with the Black Circle." She said scared.

"That can't be. They are frozen in Omega Dimension. They cannot escape. It just can't be them!" Musa said almost screaming.

We all looked from each other and did not know what to say. If Roxy was right then we could be in be in trouble. We had to find the guys before anything else happens.

"We have to try something. I just have a feeling that they are still here." I said looking from everyone.

"How is that possible? This is not an invisibility spell or something like that. They have actually disappeared in thin air." One of the witches said with an attitude.

"You know what, we do not need that attitude here. If my girl Bloom says that she knows that they are here then they are here." Musa screamed back at her.

Right after that everyone started to yell at each other and was arguing. I looked at everyone and screamed,

"HEY! This is not going to help the Red Fountain School if we are arguing. We have to work together to get the guys back. Because if we don't then we are all screwed with the Black Circle."

Everyone faced me and said nothing. I looked around and saw that they all were nodding and agreeing with me. I sighed and started to think what we should do. We had to try something to get the guys back. I just don't know what it was but I just knew that it was there. But I could not explain it, even I knew that they were there. Then it clicked. I knew exactly what to do. I just don't know if the witches will help.

"I have an idea. But we are all going to have to work together." I said looking at everyone. You could see the witches were uneasy about it but they knew that it was for the best.

"What do we have to do?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to be combining our powers together. Maybe if we have the balance of dark magic and good magic it will break whatever it is that is holding the Red Fountain School." I explained. "Alright, lets Winx up girls."

We all created a circle with the mixture of fairies and witches. I really hope that this would work. We centered our powers to the middle of the circle and you could see a glow of light starting to grow. I watched the dragon fire rise up for the glow and surround the area where the school would be. Right then you could see the school appearing. The glow disappeared and there stood the Red Fountain School.


	4. Chapter 4

We ran into the school to find it empty. I looked at the girls and we saw Tecna run up to the base of the school. We all followed and saw Tecna already trying to get into the school system. She was concentrating on the computers.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"No, Timmy must have locked it all down." Tecna said with a sigh.

I looked around and saw that Red Fountain was almost destroyed. There was things broken and windows smashed. I questioned what happened here. I turned around to see Stella covering her mouth. She was staring at something. I looked over her shoulder and saw that there was a puddle of blood there. Someone had gotten severely injured there. Tecna came over and took a sample of the blood.

"I will analyze it when we get back to Alfea." Tecna said putting it away.

"How are we going to find the students?" Flora asked.

"If they are even here." Lucy said.

"They are here." Tecna said turning around from the computer system. We all looked at her confused and did not know what she was talking about. Tecna contacted Mrs. Faragonda and said,

"Do you know the password for the school shutdown mode?"

"No I do not my dear but Saladin did tell me that my dear students will be able to help in emergencies like this." Mrs. Faragonda said.

We all looked around to see Tecna touching the walls. She smiled and said,

"Winx club come around."

We all came to Tecna and Stella asked,

"What is going on?"

"Timmy and Saladin are genius! The students are still here." Tecna said.

"I'm confused. Where are you talking about? What did Mrs. Faragonda mean by that?" Layla asked.

"We are the key to this all. We have different abilities and we are able to work together as one." Tecna said smiling.

Then it hit me, us Winx are the key of the school. Our powers are able to unlock the school. But how?

"How do we unlock the school then?" I asked.

"I think we are supposed to do a convergence. Let's do it girls." Tecna said forming a circle with us girls.

"Bloomix Convergence!" We screamed together.

We focused all our powers onto the school. I watched as the ball of light go through the floor and disappear. After that you could hear clicking and doors appearing. The students of Red Fountain came out of the rooms. I smiled at the girls. Lex came up to the control room and looked at us and said,

"Took you long enough."

"Well, it's not our fault now is it." Stella said giving Lex some attitude.

"Enough! We have to focus right now." Tecna screamed.

She grabbed Lex and they started to get to work to get all of the documents off of the hard drives and onto Tecna's laptop. While they were doing that, the rest of us went around the school and checked on the rest of the students. They were all gathered in the court yard.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked the crowd.

I saw a few head nodding and some of them yelled in response. They were all trying to be brave in front of the fairies and witches. Stella smirked and said,

"We have just got word that Alfea is ready for you all and is expecting you to be there. But I got word from one of your peers that once you get there, if you could get into your squads and wait for future instructions."

Everyone nodded and the boys left to the ships and headed off to Alfea. I walked back to see how Tecna was doing. Lex and she were working hard on recovering everything. I coughed to make my present to the both of them. Tecna turned around to look at me and said,

"Could you go and get Timmy's computer from his room?"

I walked to his room and grabbed the computer. I looked around and saw that they boys have not really unpacked anything. I sat down and started to cry. I did not know why all of this emotion hit me at once but I became worried about the boys. I got up and whipped away my tears. I did not want to worry the other girls right now. I got back to Tecna and handed it to her. She was looking in the corner at where most of the damage was done. She turned around to face Lex and said,

"What squad was supposed to be here Lex?"

"This is supposed to be for Headmaster Saladin and the number one squad." Lex said then this clicked for him.

That secret hide out did not open. Lexi ran over to the wall and hit the brick that was on the wall. The door opened to find…


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened to find an empty room. Lex stood there shocked. He did not know what to do. They could not believe that they were not here. He came back to get the security footage onto Tecna's computer. He turned to the Winx club and said,

"Let's get the important stuff and get out of here."

"What do you need us to do?" Bloom asked.

"I need you Bloom and Roxy to go and help the seniors control and get the dragons to Alfea. The rest of you can help me get the bikes and hover crafts to there as well. Tecna can you do that?" Lex asked.

Tecna nodded and started to type on the computer base to get the hover crafts and bikes to Alfea. They all walked out to the front of the school to see the boys all lined up an waiting for directions. The girls looked at Lex in confusion and Lex walked up to them and said,  
"Squad 65 go to the dragon pit and help Bloom and Roxy prepare the dragons for transportation. Squad 25 go with them if they need any assistance. But I doubt it since you have these two here to help." Lex said smiling at Bloom and Roxy. "The rest of you get ready to leave in hover crafts. I will be at the dragon pit with the others. Winx you can stay to monitor them to make sure everything goes well. This is a code 46, we are evacuating the school. Be on stand when you get to Alfea. We will do a count there." Lex finished explaining the directions to everyone.

They all moved and went to their positions. Lex walked with Bloom and Roxy to the dragons. Bloom looked them all. They were scared and worried. Roxy was amazed and nervous. She did not know what to do. Bloom stopped in her tracks and said,

"You can do this. We can do it together. You just need to make a connection with them."

Roxy nodded and they got to work. Bloom transported the more aggressive ones that the seniors could not control. Lex could not believe how fast those two worked. They didn't even need any of the Red Fountain boys there. One of the seniors came up to Lex and said,

"Why are we here any ways? They seem like they got it under control, mostly Bloom."

Lex smiled and nodded. He agreed with him. Bloom looked at Lex and said,

"Who are going to be taking care of them? They are going to need someone who is professionally knowledge."

"I really don't know. It is usually Codatorta who takes care of them. We can take care of most of them but I don't know about the more dangerous ones." Lex said truthfully.

Bloom nodded and said,

"I will help you. I have learned a lot during my time on Pyro that I know how to those so called dangerous one's act and everything." Bloom said.

They got onto one of the hover crafts that was transporting the dragons. Lex sat down with Bloom and Roxy. Lex smiled at her and said,

"Thank you Bloom. I didn't know you went to Pyro. That is one of the most dangerous planets ever. How did you survive?"

"I hold the Dragon Fire in me. I need to strengthen my power then because I could not get Enchanix. So I went to Pyro to control my dragon fire powers there. It was an experience to say the least. I have this connection with dragons now. I can't explain it but I think it has something to do with the dragon fire."

"You did great Roxy. I am so proud of you." Bloom said.

"Thank you Bloom. I don't know what I would do without you. You Winx have been such a help with me in the process of growing my powers. I am so glad to have meet you those years ago." Roxy said smiling.

Then got to Alfea to see that all the boys of Red Fountain was waiting there. Lex was impressed. He could not believe that they were waiting for him. Bloom looked at Lex and said,

"Roxy and I will get the dragons use to their area. Could you get the other Winx over here? They can help with the dragon's environment."

Lex nodded and walked away. He found the rest of the Winx and told them what to do. They went to find Bloom and Roxy. Once the girls were done then went to find Lex to see how he was. Lex was going throw sheets and calling off squad names. He finished right when the girls got to him. Tecna could tell that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked.

"Ummm… Well, the thing is, there are two squads missing with Headmaster Saladin and Codatorta." Lex started to say.

"Who are the two squads that are missing?" Bloom asked.

Lex looked from the teachers to them and said,

"The two squads that are missing are….


	6. Chapter 6

"The two squads that are missing are Sky's squad and Jame's squad. The number one and second in command squads. This is not good." Lex stated the facts.

The girls looked worried. This was not going to be a good thing. Lex went to report it to Headmistress Faragonda. Musa paused and you could see that she looked in pain. The girls looked at Musa and Bloom spoke up and asked,

"What's wrong Musa? Is everything alright?"

Musa paused and said,

"I don't know. I just feel pain and a shiver of cold."

Bloom looked at Musa and she was worried for her. She did not know the reason of the pain and shivers of cold. They headed in. Everyone watched as Tecna went to analyze the security of Red Fountain. The rest of them headed to talk to Miss Faragonda. They need to know what is going on and what to do next. This was going to be a challenge now.

Miss Faragonda waited for the girls and Lex. She was expecting them to come. The girls walked in and Lex spoke up and said,

"The two squad that are missing beside Headmaster Saladin and Mr. Codatorta are the number one squad with the second in command squad. Those are Sky's and Jame's squads."

Miss Faragonda nodded and Lex stepped aside to let the Winx Club talk. Bloom came up to her and said,

"Tecna is analyzing the security cameras of Red Fountain to see if she can find out what happened. She is also analyzing some," Bloom paused and took a deep breath and said,

"Blood that we found. She will find out who it belongs to."

"Very well, is there anything else? Any sign of what happened or where did the others disappear to?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Bloom shook her head. Ms. Faragonda understood, she dismissed them. The girls head back to the room and turned around to Lex and said,

"I'll come out soon to check on the dragons. I'll even teach some of you a few tricks I've learned. I will only teach seniors or upperclassman, I will not teach lower-class men or freshmen. I don't want to put them in harm's way."

"I understand, I know a few people who would want to learn from this experience." Lex said as he walked away.

They went to the room and found Tecna at her computer already at work. Layla walked up to Musa asked,

"Musa are you sure you're right? Do we take you to see the nurse?"

"No, I think there's anything they can help me with. It's not like I'm injured or don't feel well, it's like a feeling inside. It's like and feeling someone else's pain." Musa try to explain.

"Let's focus on something else. There's not much we can do right now until Tecna has answers for us." Bloom said.

"Agreed, Musa you went to tell us something before all this havoc happened. What was it?" Flora asked.

"Oh well, the thing is I have a new boyfriend. I guess I should tell you it is now because he's in danger as well." Musa started to say.

The rest of the Winx Club looked at her, Tecna even pause from what she was doing a computer. They couldn't believe how fast Musa was to get a new boyfriend. Yeah, Riven left to go find himself over a year ago but they did not expect Musa to say that she was in love with Riven. Stella spoke up questioning Musa.

"Who is the guy? Do we know him? What if you like? How did you meet him? What squad is he in? What fashion sense like? How serious are you guys? Why have you told until now?"

"Calm down Stella. One question at a time. Musa will answer all your questions in good time." Flora said calmly.

"Thanks Flora. I didn't mention anything because I was scared. The thing is your boyfriends don't really like him. He's on a rival squad. I was scared of what your reactions will be in if you would accept him or not but the guy am dating is,


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks Flora. I didn't mention anything because I was scared. The thing is your boyfriends don't really like him. He's on a rival squad. I was scared of what your reactions will be in if you would accept him or not but the guy am dating is James." Musa explained.

They could not believe it. Musa actually moved on from Riven and found herself a boyfriend. Bloom spoke up first and said,

"Isn't he in the other squad that is missing?"

"Yes, and there is more." Musa said.

"What else could there be?" Layla asked.

"Sky's squad and James' squad do not see eye to eye." Musa explained.

The girls looked at each other and did not know what to say. They heard a knock on the door and Stella went to answer it. Lex stood there smiling at them. He had machine in his hands and looked at Tecna and said,

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Tecna got up and took it from Lex. She went back to her computer and started to plug it. They looked from Lex to Tecna. Tecna did not say anything else to them. Lex entered the room and said,

"I guess that it is what she is looking for."

Bloom walked over to Tecna and asked,

"What is this?"

Tecna looked up to the girls and said,

"Do you remember when I was in the Omega Dimensions? Timmy used a machine to find me. I believe that if I modify it I can find the boys."

We left Tecna to do her thing. Bloom walked with Lex to the dragon area. Bloom wanted to make sure that the dragons were doing alright. The dragons were all setting in very well. Bloom smiled at Lex and noticed that Lex was watching someone. She looked toward where he was facing and saw Mirta sitting by a tree reading. Bloom smiled and said,

"Why not go and talk to her. You will be working close to her since she is a winx."

Lex smiled at Bloom and they went back to Alfea. They went their separate. Bloom went back to her room and saw the girls sitting around each other talking. Bloom looked over and saw that Tecna was still hard at work.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"We are just finished talking to Miss Faragonda about everything. She wants everyone to stay on campus and if we do have to leave for anything we should leave with a specialist." Musa told Bloom.

Bloom nodded and sat down with the girls. The girls watched Tecna do her thing. Tecna got up and said,

"Who is ready for dinner?"

They nodded and started to head out. By the time they got to the door you heard a beeping noise. They turned around to see the computer had the results of the blood. Tecna ran over to the computer and looked at the result. She gasped at it and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong Tecna? Who's blood is it?" Musa asked.

The girls came around the computer and the result said that the blood was,


	8. Chapter 8

The girls came around the computer and the result said that the blood was Riven's. All the girls gasped and looked over to Musa. She was standing there with tears in her eyes. You could tell that Musa was not okay. Even though they are not together Musa knew that Riven and herself had a connection.

"We have to tell Mrs. Faragonda." Tecna said.

"You coming Musa?" Bloom asked.

Musa looked up from her daze. She looked around to the girls and said,

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm coming."

They ran down the hall into the cafeteria. The Winx ignored everyone and went straight up to Mrs. Faragonda. Lex stood up and followed them. Tecna whispered something into her ear and Miss Faragonda got up and said,

"Everyone please back to your dorms. Specialist," She paused and looked over to Lex. He looked around and said,

"Wait, me?"

"Yes you. You are the one that is taking leadership while there is no leader. I think you should follow through and keep it up." Mrs. Faragonda stated.

"Well, I guess." Lex paused and then continued, "Upper classmen start on patrols around the school. Place yourself on the towers and front gate. Middle classmen walk around the halls and then lower classmen go back to your rooms until I come back."

The specialist nodded and went to their positions where they were told. Mrs. Faragonda took them to her office and down to the historical section of the school.

"What do you got?" She asked.

"First, I am modifying a tracking device that Timmy made to find the lost specialists, headmaster, and disciplinarian. Next, I have the results on the blood mamma." Tecna shared.

"Whose blood is it?" She asked worried.

"Well, of course it was no one who came back to here. So that limited the search for me. The blood is Riven's mamma." Tecna said sadly.

"Have you been able to decode the footage yet?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"I'm close. But," Tecna paused.

"It's alright to ask for help Tecna." Mrs. Faragonda said with a reassuring smile.

"I need help. The only person that new the system better than me is Timmy." Tecna said.

"I know some of the system. Timmy was teaching me. Maybe I could help with the way possible of my knowledge." Lex said with a smile.

Mrs. Faragonda nodded. She dismissed everyone and they all went back to their room. They watched Tecna and Lex go straight to computer. Everyone left them alone.

"So what do you have so far?" Lex asked.

Tecna showed him. Lex could not believe how far she got. It would have took him longer then herself.

"Tecna this is impressive. You have got it closer then I would have and it has just been a few days." Lex said.

"That's a thing. If I was smarter I would it done already. If I had Timmy here," She paused.

Tecna was trying not to cry. She did not like to show her feelings. Lex rested his arm on her back and started to rub it. She smiled at him and said,

"Timmy was always way smarter than me. He could have got it cracked two times faster than I can."

"That's the thing. I talked to Timmy while he taught me about the school system in case of emergency and all he could talk about is how smart you were and anything about you. He told me that you are the smartest person he has ever meet." Lex shared.

"He's just saying that because I'm his girlfriend and that I am the Princess of Zenith, I'm supposed to me smart." Tecna reassured him.

"I asked that. You know what he said." Lex started to say. Tecna shock her head and was interested in what he was going to tell her. "Timmy actually yelled at me and said, 'Tecna doesn't have to be the princess of Zenith to be that smart. She is just that smart in general. She amazing! Tecna has it all, the brains, the beauty and,' you get what I mean." Lex said smiling at her.

Tecna went a shade of pink. She could not believe that Timmy thought of her that way. They never really shared their true feelings for each other. She knew that he liked her possible love her but never like that.

They stayed quiet for a while and then heard something. There at the door was Musa. Tecna got up and said,

"We haven't got anything yet Musa. But trust me. Nothing is going to happen to Riven when the guys are there with him. You know that Saladin and Codatorta will take great care of him. I even think that your boyfriend's squad will help out because of their own is injured." Tecna tried to reassure Musa.

"Please tell that you will tell me when you get it. I want to see it for myself what happened to Riven." Musa pleaded Tecna.

"You and the Winx will be the first to know after Lex and I watch it by ourselves to make sure there was no tampering with the fed." Tecna explained to Musa.

Musa nodded and Tecna said,

"Why don't you go take a nap Musa? It might help you."

Musa nodded and went to her room. Tecna screamed from the living room say that Lex and she will be here if she needed anything. Right then Lex got up and said,

"Tecna, look!"

He pointed to the computer and saw that they have cracked the security film. Tecna ran over to the computer and started to run the footage through the computer. Once that was done and they knew that everything was not corrupted, Lex and she started to watch it. When they finished Tecna went to get the girls and Mrs. Faragonda to show them the footage and Lex went to wake up Musa. When he knocked on the door he heard music. He walked in and saw Musa singing. She looked up and saw Lex. He was smiling to her.

"You got it?" Musa asked.

Lex nodded and they went to the living room to find Tecna setting it up to make it hit a bigger screen. She played it when she realized Musa was there. They watched it through and at the end all you heard was Stella say,

"It was all their fault. I can't believe that Riven got hurt because of them and got our boys captured. Your,


	9. Chapter 9

"It was all their fault. I can't believe that Riven got hurt because of them and got our boys captured. Your boyfriend's squad that got them in danger!" Stella said freaking out.

No one knew what to do. The intruders kept his face away from the camera so that no one knew who it was. But there was something about them that the Winx thought was familiar. They just could not put their finger on it.

"Do we know who they are?" Miss Faragonda asked.

Lex shook his head and Tecna said,

"Their face's avoided the cameras like they have known where they were. But I don't know who they are. We are analyzing every camera and screen shot that was shot through the day of the attack. One of these cameras had to catch them."

They went back to the Winx room and the girls just sat there quietly. They were all worried about the boys and mostly Riven. Bloom got up and walked out of the room and started to wonder around and ended up at the dragon's barn. She walked in and came up to one of the dragons.

"Hello beautiful." Bloom said smiling to it.

"Be careful. That one is dangerous!" One of the senior said grabbing Bloom's arm to drag her away from him.

The dragon started to freak out and got upset. Bloom looked at him and said,

"What are you talking about? He is was just calm and happy. Until you came, if you treat them like they are monsters then they will become monsters to you."

She walked up to the dragon again ignoring the boy. She started to pet his head and whispered to him. The boy looked at her surprised and did not know what was going on. Bloom did not see a crowd forming of fairies and Red Fountain students. They just watched as Bloom got into the area with him. The senior boy tried to stop her but Lex stopped him and said,

"Just trust her. She knows what she is doing."

Everyone looked at Lex shocked and watched Bloom. Bloom looked up to Lex and asked,

"Is this the one from Pyro?"

Lex nodded and asked,

"How did you know?"

"Because he has the magic sense of Pyro around him. Pyro dragons are strong and stubborn. They do not trust human unless they are descendent of the ancient dragons' ancestors that had grown up on Pyro. There is only one of them left." Bloom explained to him.

Lex looked impressed and watched as Bloom took him out of the barn and mounted him and started to fly in the sky. Everyone was impressed at what they were seeing. Bloom landed in front of the group and the dragon started to get hostile. Bloom stepped in front of the dragon. Lex tried to grab her but Bloom told him don't.

They watched the star down from Bloom and the dragon. Finally the dragon roared and Bloom roared back at it. Everyone stayed quiet, no one knew what to do. They watched as Bloom walked up to it and took it back into the barn. Lex ran up to her and asked,

"How did you do that?"

Bloom looked back to the dragon and said,

"I went onto Pyro for a few weeks during my third year here to strength my powers and understand the dragon fire more. I had to deal with strong and dangerous dragon. But this one is a baby and just scared. Why is he here?"

"Wow that is amazing. We found him on the outside of Magix beginning of school injured. Codatora have been healing him because he is so aggressive with everyone else and Codatora has training with wild dragons. But maybe you can help us now?" Lex asked.

"Of course. Once you understand a dragon it just takes time and trust building. This one is not even one of the most dangerous dragons that could have come from Pyro." Bloom explained to Lex while walking back to her room.

"You winx club surprise me each and every moment. I talk to your boyfriends but I never knew about all of this." Lex shared.

Bloom blushed at Lex and smiled. They came in the room and saw Stella crying. Bloom ran over to her and asked,

"It's going to be alright Stella. We will get the guys back and they will all be safe."

Lex just watched as they comfort Stella and calmed her down. It did not take words to know what was wrong. Stella finally stopped crying and looked up to Lex and said,

"Gosh sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. I totally don't blame you. You are worried about the guys and you're scared about your friends here. We all are on edge." Lex told her.

Stella smiled at Lex and thanked him. They all sat there in silence and then Roxy ran in and said,

"My mother just got,


	10. Chapter 10

Stella smiled at Lex and thanked him. They all sat there in silence and then Roxy ran in and said,

"My mother just got attacked on earth in her house!"

The girls all ran over to Roxy and hugged her. They took her to the couch and Bloom asked,

"What happened? Can you tell us what happened?"

"I just got word from my father that our house was broken into and my mother was there and the intruder went after her. But they did not take anything else. It just doesn't make any sense." Roxy explained scared.

"Really, they just went after your mom and left?" Stella asked shocked.

Roxy just nodded and then said,

"Oh yeah and they took a necklace but I am not sure what necklace. My mother won't talk about it."  
"Is Faragonda letting you go visit her this week?" Flora asked concerned.

"Ms. Faragonda is allowing me but my mother and father don't want me to come. They say that they are fine but I am not sure. I think they are hiding something." Roxy explained.

"So are you going to go?" Layla asked.

Roxy shook her head no and told them that she would not want to disobey her parent's wishes to keep her safe. The girls understood and then Tecna went back to doing her own thing. She started to work on the machine to track the boys.

*Guys POV*

Sky looked around to see if they come back. They have been there for a few weeks and they did not know where is. Sky looked over to Brandon and then to Riven. He was just laid with his gashed shoulder and broken shattered leg. Riven has lost lot of blood and was coming in out of conscious. He was worried about his friend. Even though they do not see eye to eye always, he would sacrifice his life for him. They did not know if Riven was going to be alright or not. Everyone else was sleeping and then Sky heard a rustle and saw Riven waking up. Brandon tapped Codatora and Saladin. They woke up to see Riven looking around.

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

Riven tried to sit up but Codatora stopped him from sitting up. The others started to wake up at the sound of Riven and all of them.

"Don't move Riven. You lost lots of blood." Saladin told him.

"Where are we at? What happened?" Riven asked.

"We were attacked at school and you saved us all by not backing down but you were injured horrible during it." Sky explained.

"What are they doing here?" Riven asked.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Timmy asked.

"It's all coming back to me. I am remembering now. At first I thought it was a dream but now that I'm awake I know it's not. How long was I out?" He asked.

"You were in and out since we were here. You have not woken up for a whole week. But we made sure you were alright and safe. But," Timmy explained.

"But what?" Riven asked concerned.

They guys looked at each other and then Nex spoke up and said,

"Your leg is smashed and there is glass in it and your shoulder has a gash that bleed out mostly. Saladin and Codatora were able to stop the bleeding for right now but we are not sure if it will stop bleeding."

Riven did not say anything. He turned white as a ghost. He did not know what was going to happen to himself but he had to be strong and help the guys find a way out of there.

"What do we have plan on getting out of here?" He asked.

"We are going to wait for the Winx and help come. You are too injured to move right now. We need Bloom to heal you." Sky stated.

"So you are saying that we are going to let the pixies save us. Oh yeah that's great. They probably don't know." Riven spatted.

"Come on this is the Winx club we are talking about they are amazing and they know everything. Do you think if Tecna would not worry if Timmy had not contact her by now and Stella really," Helia spoke up.

Riven smile at what Helia said. He knew the guys were right and that the Winx would already be working on trying to find to them. They were going to have to be patient and wait. Knowing the girls they are going to be half way there.

"Who brought us here?" Riven asked.

Right then they heard,

"Who else do you think?"

The guys turned to be face with…


	11. Chapter 11

The guys turned to be face with the Wizards of the Black Circle. Sky turned to his friends and looked at them surprised. Timmy was trying to wrap his head around how they could escape.

"How is this even possible? You are supposed to be in Omega Dimension. The Winx saw you fall through an ice into no return." Timmy blurted out.

"Well, looks who back boys." Ogron stated.

No one said anything. None of it made any sense. Ogron and his goons smirked at them evilly and started to laugh. Sky wanted to punch those monsters. When the Winx find out that the three wizards of the black circle are black he has no idea what is going to happen. The boys watched them leave them alone. Sky turned to Saladin and asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"I do not know but right now we need to take care of Riven. Because when the girls do come Bloom is going to need to have all the glass out of Riven before healing him." Saladin told them.

"Don't worry the girls will find us soon. I believe in them." Timmy said fiddling with a little box.

"What is that?" Nex asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys that Tecna and I were working on some way to contact each other in case of emergency. Ever since the girls are able go into different dimensions and even farther than that. There is no way to contact them in emergency." Timmy explain.

"Well, look at mister smarty-pants here making us all look bad." Riven said weakly but with a laugh.

The guys started to laugh at Riven. They started to get to work. Brandon and Sky sat up behind Riven and held him down while Codatorta started to slowly take the pieces of glass out of Riven's leg. You could tell that Riven was in a lot of pain. Saladin tried his best to keep Riven calm by using his powers but he was weak as well.

*Winx's POV*

Everyone has been working hard to find the miss specialist and headmaster and teacher. Tecna has been working hard on the machine that she found in Timmy's room. The girls were all in their living room talking when Tecna ran in screaming,

"I got it!"

Everyone got up and looked at her. They were excited and scared.

"Are you sure? How does it work?" Bloom asked.

"Well, right now it is tracking the guys and not just a second ago it started to beeps. I am hoping it was the guys. Let's try to communicate." Tecna said.

All of the girls waited in silence as Tecna turning dials and speaking to the machine. The room was quiet until you heard,

"Does anyone here us?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Does anyone hear us?" A male's voice asked from the machine.

Tecna started to talk through it and said,

"Timmy is that you? Can you hear me Timmy?"

"Tecna we can hear you. What's going on there?" Timmy asked worried.

"Don't worry about us here. What is going on there? Is everyone alright?" Tecna asked.

"How is Riven?" Musa spoke up before Timmy could say anything back.

The girls looked to each other confused and scared. They are worried about the guys. Musa is more worried about Riven. You heard a voice in the background of the rest of the guys. Riven's voice came on and said,

"Don't worry baby, I am alright. Are you doing alright?"

You could hear that Riven was not doing so good but he was putting on a brave face for Musa. Musa didn't even care if he called her baby or any of that. She sighed and said,

"I am alright. We are going to find you guys and Bloom is going to heal you."

"I know that you girls are going to find us. We believe in you." Riven said in between coughs.

You could tell that there was something wrong because he did not say anything. You could hear commotion going on the other side of the machine. The girls stood there silence. They did not know what to say. Musa spoke up and asked worried,

"What's going on Timmy? Is Riven alright?"

Musa was beginning to have tears coming down her face. She was scared that something was wrong because no one was saying anything. Finally, after a few minutes of silence Timmy got back on and said,

"Don't worry Musa. Riven is fine."

"Don't lie to me! Something happened. What's going on? Where are you guys at? What can you see to help us find you?" Musa started to ramble.

"All I can say is one of you can be a greater help. You just got to believe in yourself and powers to find us. I have to go. I am loosing connection. I will try to contact soon." Timmy said before it went blank.

The girls looked to each other confused. They did not understand what Timmy meant by that. Lex led Musa to the couch and sat there with her to comfort her. Musa sat there with Mirta sitting with her talking to her.

"You know the guys are protecting him. Riven is strong."

Musa nodded and Tecna got up and screamed,

"Where is Lizzy and Roxy?"

Right then they came in. Lizzy looked around the room scared. She was not liking the feeling of the ora of the room. Lizzy's powers are empathic. She can connect with people thoughts and emotions.

"Lizzy you are the answer. You are one that is going to help us find the boys." Tecna stated.

"How? I do want to help but how?" She asked confused.

"With your powers. You have been practicing and I know that you can connect to people and see what they can see. We believe in you. You just have to pick someone that you are close to and is easier to connect to." Tecna explained.

Lizzy nodded and sat down in a chair to considerate. She did not know who to think of but right then she saw Rico's face in her head. Lizzy took a deep breath and focused. She could feel what he was feeling. Right then she could see,


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy nodded and sat down in a chair to considerate. She did not know who to think of but right then she saw Rico's face in her head. Lizzy took a deep breath and focused. She could feel what he was feeling. Right then she could see a dark room and when Rico turned to face Sky, she could see him too.

"I am connected. I can see what he sees. But I don't know how long it will last." Lizzy stated.

"That's alright. Just tell us what you see Liz." Tecna stated starting to record what Lizzy is saying.

"They are in a dark room, wait it looks like a cave. But this cave is like dark stone walls. The guys are behind bars. It's cold in there. I can see most of the guys. But Rico is facing away from the bars. I can't see the entrance." Lizzy explained.

"It's alright. Just tell us all you can see." Bloom stated.

Lizzy nodded and continued,

"It smells like rotten garbage. It is sickening. But I can't tell where they are at. The ora of the place is dark but there is some type of magic ora that I have not felt yet." Lizzy stated.

Lizzy looked around and saw Riven in the corner with Saladin and Codatora working on Riven. His shoulder was bleeding. Sky and the other guys were helping out but she could see Musa's boyfriend in the corner not even caring. He just sat there was nothing going on. She could see the guys yelling at him to help but he did not move or seem liked he cared.

Lizzy quickly disconnected herself from Rico then. She could not take looking at Riven like the way she did. It scared her to see him tortured like that. Lizzy did not know she was crying until Bloom asked,

"Lizzy are you alright?"

Lizzy whipped the tears away and said,

"I don't know."

"What did you see? Did you see Riven? Is he alright?" Musa asked worried.

Lizzy did not know what to tell Musa. She did not want to worry her even more. But she knows that it is the right thing to do is to tell her the truth. Lizzy just nodded in response of Musa's questions.

"Is he alright? What did you see about him? How hurt is he?" Musa asked again.

"Ummm…." Lizzy started to say before Tecna interrupted.

"I think I know where the guys are!" Tecna stated from her computer.

Everyone looked at her shocked. They did not know what to say. But knowing Tecna she would figure it out.

"Where are they?" Stella asked impatient.

"Well, before I can tell you I just have to get one answer from Miss Faragonda to confirm my results." Tecna explained.

"You want to see me my dear?" Miss Faragonda asked from the doorway.

"Yes I do. I was wondering if there is any possible way for someone to travel to different dimensions without a wand or something like that?" Tecna asked.

"Well, they would have to be very powerful to be able to do that. Why do you think that Tecna?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Because ma'ma, I actually think the guys are in a different dimension that we can't reach but still able to contact with. When I scanned the recording of Timmy's conversation with us just a minute ago it came up unexclusive. Then I broadened my search and it came up with…..


	14. Chapter 14

"Because ma'ma, I actually think the guys are in a different dimension that we can't reach but still able to contact with. When I scanned the recording of Timmy's conversation with us just a minute ago it came up unexclusive. Then I broadened my search and it came up with Oblivion dimension." Tecna explained.

Miss Faragonda looked at the girls in shocked. Everyone else eyed Tecna scared. No one could believe it either.

*Bloom's POV*

I could not believe what I was hearing. Was this for real or was it all just a dream? I really hoped that it was a dream so that I could wake up and all my friends would be alright.

"Are you sure Tecna?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sure. All my calculations point to the Oblivion dimension." She explained looking back at her phone quickly.

"Alright. Then there is only one thing to do. We have to go there and get them back." I stated.

"What's the plan?" Lex asked.

"Roxy, Mirta, and Lizzy will stay here for with you guys to protect the school. Since they can't travel dimension yet and we need to have a few of the Winx here. The rest of us will go to the Oblivion dimension." I explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked over to the other girls. We were all nervous but we knew what we had to do. I then asked,

"Ready Winx!"

We then transformed and went to save the boys. I could hear as we left Roxy screaming good luck to us. I smirked back and headed on. We got to the Oblivion dimension. Tecna took out one of her gadgets to help us track the guys.

"This way!" Tecna pointed to the way to go.

We all followed her in silence. It was weird and creepy to be in the Oblivion dimension. No one is supposed to be able to get out of it once they are in. This was where some of the worst criminals were banished too. We have to be careful while we are in here. Who knows who is in here that wants to take revenge on us Winx. Tecna came to a halt and looked around confused.

"What's wrong Tecna?" I asked.

"The invention I created to help find the guys says that we are right above them but there is no cave here at all. We should be literally standing on top of them. It doesn't make any sense." Tecna explained.

We all scanned the area and could see nothing. It was empty out her. She was right it did not make any sense. We all backed up a little bit and then Flora suggested,

"Could the cave be cloaked with some type of magic?"

"That had to be some powerful magic if you are using it out here." Tecna suggested.

"But how are we going to find the cave if we can't see it?" Stella asked.

We all thought about it. This was trickier than we thought. I wanted to know who was that powerful to use magic here and if they were that powerful how are we going to stop him. I was getting concerned but I could not let my friends see me like this right now. We had to be strong and focus.

"What if we do convergence to uncloak the cave?" Layla suggested.

"That could be a good idea. Will all our magic combined it would be strong enough to do that. Let's try it." Tecna agreed.

"WINX CONVERGENCE!" We all screamed and focused our energy on find and uncloaking the cave.

Right then you could see a glimmer coming from right in front of us. The cave slowly appeared and we were able to see it. We all jumped for joy. It was one part of the challenge done. Now we needed to get inside and rescue the guys.

As we got closer to the cave entrance Tecna scanned it to make sure that everything was all cleared. She told us that it was cleared and we headed in. Something was not right to me about it. It was too easy to get through. I could see the other girls being as causes as I was. We got to the center of the cave and I heard someone scream,

"BLOOM!"


	15. Chapter 15

As we got closer to the cave entrance Tecna scanned it to make sure that everything was all cleared. She told us that it was cleared and we headed in. Something was not right to me about it. It was too easy to get through. I could see the other girls being as causes as I was. We got to the center of the cave and I heard someone scream,

"BLOOM!"

I turned around and saw the guys. Sky was screaming my name. We all ran over to the guys. They were trapped in some type of jail. I looked at them and screamed,

"Everyone stand back!"

I conjured up the dragon fire and blasted the bars open. We were about to approach the guys. Musa ran over to Riven. But right then there was growl behind the girls. In the shadows were some type of creatures.

*Musa's POV*

I ran over to Riven and kneeled down to him. I ran my fingers through his hair. I looked over to see the girls fighting with some type of creatures. Bloom screamed to me,

"Stay with Riven. I will be there as soon as possible."

I nodded and I looked down to Riven. He smiled up to me weakly and said,

"Musa is that you?"

"Yeah Riven, I'm here. So is the others. Bloom will be here to heal you soon." I explained.

"I trust you. Are you alright Angel?" Riven asked weakly.

"You are asking if I'm alright. When I should be asking you that question." I asked with a light laugh.

Riven laughed softly and then coughed. I looked at him scared. I did not know how much longer Riven could hold on. She could not look scared or worried with everything going on. Saladin and Codatorta came over to take care of Riven. I was about to back up but Codatorta shook his head and said,

"He needs you here with him."

I nodded and sat next to Riven holding his hand. Riven was trying to stay away and look at me. I stroked his hair and whispered to him,

"You are going to be alright Riven. Bloom will heal you and you will be alright."

"Musa, I want to tell you something that I have never told you before." Riven said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I want that ever since I meet you I have wished I never broke my promise to you." Riven whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I saw Codatorta and Saladin whispering to each other and I asked,

"What is it?"

They both looked at me and I could tell it was not good. I was not worried about Riven. I turned to where Bloom and screamed,

"Bloom please hurry up!"

Bloom looked over to me and I could see her worries too. She nodded to me and I saw the guys step in to help the fight. They mostly went to get Bloom over to Riven and me. I know that I should be fighting with the others but I could not leave Riven alone. I looked over to where the other squad was and I saw my boyfriend starring at me. I could not believe he was not helping. I screamed to him and his team,

"You idiots! What type of Red Fountain specialist are you? One of your own are in serious conditions and all you are doing is just standing there."

They looked at each other and then ran to help. I turned to see my boyfriend still standing there. I could not believe what I was seeing. But right now I did not care about him. I had my thoughts on Riven.

"Musa," Riven said quietly.

"I'm right here Riven." I said sweetly.

"Musa, I want to tell you something before," I stopped Riven by kissing him.

"No, don't talk like that. You are going to be alright Riven. Bloom is coming. She will heal you." I reassured Riven.

I don't know who I was trying to reassure, was it for Riven or for myself. I could not see him die on me. But his wounds were bad and he was losing lots of blood. I could not bare seeing him like this. It killed me inside.

"But Musa, I need to tell you that I," He was trying to catch his breath.

I held his hand and said,

"Don't speak Riven. Save your breath. Bloom is coming."

"Musa, I love you!" Riven whispered the last part.

"I love you too Riven." I told him kissing his lips.

Right then I watched his eyes close and Bloom ran over. We looked at each other I did not know what to do. I looked at Saladin and he told Bloom,

"Try."


	16. Chapter 16

Right then I watched his eyes close and Bloom ran over. We looked at each other I did not know what to do. I looked at Saladin and he told Bloom,

"Try."

Bloom focused and tried to heal him. It slowly started to work and everything started to glow. The creatures disappeared and everyone ran over to Bloom and myself. We just stood there as the bright glow disappeared. Riven was practically healed but the wounds were will slightly open but you could tell that it might have worked.

"Let's get everyone out of here." Saladin screamed.

Sky ran over to Bloom and picked her up. You could tell she used a lot of her magic to help Riven. I don't think I could ever thank Bloom for that. I know that Riven would be greatful for what Bloom did. I stayed by Riven as the rest of the squad and others guided us out of the cave. We all looked around at the empty dimension.

"Alright, we have to be careful. We don't know who is here that hates us." Tecna stated.

Everyone nodded. The boys were ready to fight at any minute. I stood by Riven. I did not want to leave his side but I knew I had to help the girls with Bloom weak. I looked at Codatorta and he nodded and stood by Riven. I sighed and walked over to the Winx. It would have been easy for us to get out of the dimension just us but we have to focus our powers to transport us and the guys too. Our wands appeared and we focused all our energy into taking us home.

Right then everything blurred and we were back at Alfea. Everyone cheered as we landed on the grounds. Saladin, Codatorta, and Sky took Bloom and Riven to the nurse's area. Lex, Mirta, Roxy and Lizzy ran up to the rest of us. Flora looked at me and said,

"Go. We got this."

I thanked her and ran inside and down to where they took Bloom and Riven. There stood Sky and Codatorta in the hall. I looked at him and asked,

"What's going on? Is he alright?"

"He will be alright. They have to open his leg wound to get the glass out of his leg. They are going to check his shoulder and stable him. If it wasn't for Bloom, he would may not have made it." Codatorta explained.

I nodded and looked over to Sky. He looked worried about Bloom and Riven. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I said,

"They both will be alright. Bloom just needs some rest. She used a lot. I don't even know what happened. Do you?" I asked.

"I can't explain any of it. I don't think any of us. What Bloom did was amazing." Sky said looking at the door.

The door opened up and Saladin came out. We all ran up to him and listened to what he had to say.

"Let me start with Riven, he is stabled. We got all the glass out and all the wounds are closed. He is still unconscious but that is something we expected. He lost lots of blood but he will be alright. Now we are just waiting for him to wake up." Saladin explained.

"How is Bloom?" Sky asked worried.

"She is alright. Bloom is just weak and needs to rest. She will be alright in a few hours. You two can go in there to see them."

Saladin opened the door for us and we went in quickly. I ran right to Riven and took his hand. I looked over to Sky and saw him whispering to Bloom. I smiled at him. Seeing the love, he had for Bloom was amazing. You could see that those two were meant to be together. I looked down at Riven and whipped some of his hair out of the way. I sighed and just sat back.

I knew that Sky and I were not going anywhere until we see that they are alright and awake. Sky walked over and said,

"Do you need anything? I was going to grab something to eat."

"No, it's alright. Thanks. I look after Bloom." I told him.

He nodded and told me that he would not take that long.

*Sky's POV*

I walked into where everyone was eating. I saw the others and sat down with them. They looked at me and asked,

"How are they?"

"They both are alright. Riven is stable and is unconscious but will hopefully wake up soon. Bloom is just weak and needs some sleep. They both will recover fine." I explained.

There was a unanimous sigh of relief. I smiled to everyone and knew that there was a lot to come to us. There was a noise coming from the front of the room and everyone looked up to the teachers. Saladin and Faragonda smiled to everyone.

"I just want to say how proud I am of my school for taking charge and keeping everything under control while I was not here." Saladin spoke.

Everyone started to cheer and then he continued once everyone calmed down.

"Everyone worked so hard but we have a lot to be ready for. But if we stick together everything will be in our favor." Saladin explained.

Everyone did not know what to say. We all knew that it was true and that there was a lot to be ready for. I ate quickly and went back to Bloom. I walked in and saw Musa asleep in the chair next to Riven. I sat down next to Bloom and just feel asleep.

The next morning I looked around and saw…..


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I looked around and saw two beautiful eyes staring at me. I looked at Bloom and said,

"Good morning beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Where are we at? How is Riven? Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Calm down. Everyone is alright. You guys were able to save us all. We made it out of their all alive. Riven is alright. You were able to save him. He is right here. We are back at Alfea, safe and sound." I explained.

She sat up and looked around. She smiled over to where Riven and Musa was at. Musa was still asleep. She sighed and said,

"I was so worried that I would not make it over to him to help him. He was severely injured Sky."

"I know. But you did it and you did so much more Bloom. I don't know how to explain it but you did not just heal and save Riven. You saved all of us too." I tried to explain.

She looked at me confused and was about to say something if it was not for Musa running over giving her a hug. Bloom smiled to Musa and asked,

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You did amazing. You saved him Bloom. I can never thank you enough." Musa said happily.

*Musa's POV*

It has been a week since we saved the guys. Riven still was the same. I sighed and whipped his forehead with a wet cloth. I placed it down and took his hand into mine. It was quiet in the room. I sighed and whispered,

"Riven, please come back to us. We all miss you. I miss you. We have been through so much in the past and I want you to be in my future. You have changed me in a good way. Please Riven come back to me. Fight!"

I squeezed it and I felt a slight squeeze back. It made me jump a little bit. Our nurse looked up and I almost screamed,

"I felt him squeeze my hand."

She ran over to check on him. I took my phone out and texted the others quickly. They all ran into the room. We all surrounded Riven. The nurse just told us to let Riven come when he is ready but it was a sign. I smiled to our friends.

"Riven, everyone is here right now waiting for you to wake up. You already have us worried. So how about stop being stubborn and wake up for us." I spoke first.

"Hey buddy, Red Foundation isn't the same without you." Sky said.

We all waited and then you saw him squeeze my hand again. I looked over to everyone and said,

"Riven, come on. No more games."

Right then his eyes opened up and we all cheered. The nurse ran over again and cheeked on Riven. After he was good to be seen by visitors we all came back in. I sat right next to him and said,

"You really scared us Riven. I am so glad to see you alright."

"Sorry to scare you." He said hoarsely.

"Don't worry about it buddy. We are all just glad that you are alright." Sky said patting his shoulder.

"So what happened? How did we get back here? All I remember was the girls coming to save us. Then I blanked out." He admitted.

"Riven, you nearly died. Bloom healed you right when you.." I tried to say but I hated to admit that he almost died.

Riven took my hand and said,

"Hey, I'm alright. I am still here. Don't cry Musa."

He whipped the tear away. He tried to sit up by feel back into his pillow with a groan. He looked down and saw his arm was bandaged and his leg was propped up. He frowned and asked,

"What is my injures statues?"

"Your leg is bound up and your shoulder is almost healed but the nurse does not know if you will be able to feel from your leg or shoulder anymore." Tecna explained.

Riven did not know what to say. You could see it in his eyes that he was not please about the news. I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked up to me and smiled. Everyone said their byes to Riven and left the room. It was just Bloom and Flora left in the room.

"I will make some potions that will help with your stress and that stuff if you would like that." Flora asked.

"That would be great. I think I can only trust you with all of that stuff." Riven said smiling to her.

"Once I am more energy I will heal you a little bit more to see if that will help with your movement in your limbs." Bloom admitted.

"Bloom you have done more than enough for me. If it was not for you I would not be here right now. I owe you Bloom. If you ever need anything I will be there for you. Thank you." Riven admitted.

Bloom placed a hand on his hand and said,

"Riven, you are my friend and I would do anything for a friend. You deserve to live as much as us."

She gave him a quick hug and left. Flora started on some tea to calm the nerves right now. She handed a cup to both of us. She left us alone too. I sipped my tea quietly and let us both think. These past weeks have been though on all of us. It was going to be more tough now too.


	18. Chapter 18

Today was the day Riven was getting out of the nurse's area. But he was going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a while until they know what is going to happen to his limbs. Musa was waiting for him on the outside of the door.

He looked at the wheelchair and you could tell that he did not want to do it. Musa knocked on the door and waited for Riven to say to come. But he did not say anything. Musa quietly walked in and came over to Riven.

"Riven?" She asked.

He did not say anything. He just looked down and sighed. Musa put her hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Riven are you alright?"

"I don't know. I just…" Riven started to say.

"I know. But this is what must happen right now. You need to take care of yourself." Musa said. "I know you will get movement back into your limbs soon. But for now, you got me and your friends to help you."

Riven sighed and tried to get up on his own to get into the wheelchair. But right then he almost fell. Musa caught a hold of his shoulder and helped him get his balance a little bit. He sat down in the wheelchair and tried to roll away. Musa sighed and said,

"Riven, you need help. You can't roll it with just one arm."

Riven did not know what to say. He just sighed and Musa pushed him to her room. That is where the guys have been staying since the attack on Red Fountain. Everyone was waiting for Riven's return. They all cheered when he entered the room.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Sky asked.

"You know, I'm in a wheelchair and I do not have any feeling in my one leg and arm. But I am still alive." He stated.

"Well, we are glad you are still alive." Roxy said smiling.

Everyone was having a good old time. Riven relaxed in a corner thinking about everything that has happened. Bloom walked over and asked,

"Hey Mr. Loner."

He laughed and said,

"Hey hero." He said smiling.

"Well, you are the hero more than me Riven. I just helped by saving a friend." She told him.

"Well, if it wasn't for you I think none of us would be out of there. Do you know how you did that?" Riven asked.

Bloom just shook her head no. Bloom then changed the subject,

"How is your healing?"

"It's going. With your help of healing me it really has been good. I just wish I could move." Riven admitted.

"I would say I know how you feel but I really don't. But I know that you will be able to figure it out." Bloom told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because you are stubborn and when you have your mind set to something you always surprise everyone in achieving it no matter the odds." Bloom told him.

Riven smiled to her and thanked her. Bloom gave him a hug and helped him to the middle of the room to hang with their friends. This was going to be a long journey but Riven was ready for it. He would have to do a lot of research and put a lot of work in but he knew that he would be able to get feeling back into this limbs soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been a while since that day. Every day was a step forward for Riven. He was growing with the ability he has. Everyone has helped so much and he has grown better.

Riven was sketching in his notebook. He had to keep himself busy. Everyone was in class. He got to know the Winx girls better. Each day he got to see something new about them every day. Right now, he was hang out with Bloom.

"So, what are you drawing?" She asked.

He just shrugged and did not know what to say. He did not like to show what he was working on. It wasn't like a drawing. He was doing one of his passions. He loved drawing landscapes and creating new buildings area. He liked to create new buildings and make them new.

"Well, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He told her.

He looked down at the pad and smiled. This was going to be the best project ever. He had to keep himself busy somehow. Bloom nodded and said,

"It's alright if you don't want to show me. I understand."

He smiled to her and left it at that. They did their things in silence. While waiting for Musa and the others. Right then Musa walked in and looked around. It was too quiet to her liking. Ever since Riven been staying in their room, he has been making so much noise because of his boredom. She walked further in and saw Bloom and Riven sketching in silence. They both were working on two different projects. Without Riven looking up he said,

"Hello Musa, dear. How was classes?"

She smiled and said,

"I hate when you do that. But classes were good."

"What brings you back here?" Bloom asked.

"I just came to change. I am meeting up with James. He feels neglected without my presents." She said with a little laugh.

Riven clenched his fist and tried to relax. Bloom saw that and placed a hand on his fist. He looked up and she smiled at him. Musa came out and said her goodbyes. Bloom looked at him and said,

"You alright?"

"It's weird. Musa and my past have been interesting and we have been through a lot." Riven said.

"It will all work out." Bloom told him.

Right then everyone came in and was making noise. Bloom just rolled her eyes and Riven was laughing. Sky looked at him and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"You guys just ruined the peace and quiet." Riven said smiling.

Flora came over to Riven and whispered,

"Time for therapy and healing."

Bloom got up and walked out of the door. Everyone else looked like they were doing their own thing. They did not want interrupt and bring up everything that has happened. Flora and Bloom took him to the nurse's area. The nurse was waiting for him.

They were trying to get strength back into his limbs. While they were doing therapy for his leg, Bloom did some more healing magic on his shoulder. Everyone was silence and you could hear a pin drop.

"Alright Riven, let's try something." The nurse suggested. "Let's see if you can move your limbs."

Riven took a deep breath and then tried to do something. But nothing was going like Riven wanted. He let out a sigh and then put on a brave face. Flora placed a hand on his shoulder and took him outside for some fresh air.

"Riven, you are going to be alright. You are the only one we know that has this drive." Flora explained.

He smiled to her and said,

"I hate being in there. I just want it to be different."

Flora smiled and then looked over to Bloom. She nodded and they took him to the forest. He smiled and thanked them.

"How about every day we do our therapy here. We will go slow at first and then try something harder later down the line." Flora suggested.

He smiled at her happily. This was going to change everything. He was somewhere peaceful and he felt safe here. He nodded in agreement. There were no words for thanking them on what they were doing for him. They got to work right then and there.


	20. Chapter 20

*Riven's POV*

I tried to lift myself up but that was not happening. I sighed deeply and sat back down on the ground. It was hard not to be mad when I was in such a beautiful area. Bloom and Flora were genius for doing my therapy outside, where I feel at peace.

"Alright so let's work on your arm for a while and give your leg a break." Bloom suggested.

I nodded and we started to plan things we could do for my arm. I asked them if we could start today. Bloom looked over to Flora and she nodded. I smiled and thanked them. We took a few hours and worked on some stretches and idea on how to strength my arm again. Mostly my shoulder.

"I think we did a good progress today. Let's head back in." Flora said.

We nodded and headed back into the school. I looked around at all my fellow peers look at me with sympathy. I looked down and away from them. I hate that look. I did not want to see them look at me like that. I was the same Riven. But they looked at me like I was broken. It was a feeling I did not like.

Bloom placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at her shocked. I could feel that. I saw that she was squeezing. Bloom looked at me confused and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I felt that. I felt you squeeze my arm." I told her.

Bloom looked at Flora and then to me excited. This was process that I was looking for. One limb down and then we can deal the biggest wound. We got back to the girls room and there was no one there. Bloom smiled to me and then said,

"This is great. I am so happy for you."

"Riven this is great. Everything is working to your favor." Flora explained.

We sat around and enjoyed the afternoon. I went into my thoughts and then looked to over to Bloom and Flora. I sighed and said,

"Please do not tell the others about today."

Bloom and Flora looked at me surprised. I gave them a smile and said,

"I want to make sure that everything is going right before getting everyone's hopes up. I can deal with my hopes shattered but I don't want to see everyone else's looks and know that they had so much hope for me and it disappeared."

Bloom looked me in the eyes and said,

"Riven, hope is all we got. That is what we all need right now. I know that you might be scared and unsure of everything but I know that the hope we all have for you is what is helping. I believe that hope and believing is what makes you stronger."

I looked at her and saw in her eyes and saw hope and love. I looked over Flora and saw the same thing. These girls really do care for me and that was the best thing to have. My family is the best thing I have.


	21. Chapter 21

*Bloom's POV*

I walked down to the dragon's den where we had the dragons safe and sound. I smiled to myself. I liked going down there it was a safe place. I felt at peace there. I walked into the den and looked around. Everything was looking great. I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see Sky standing there. He smiled towards me and said,

"How did I know you would be here?"

"Because you know me so well. Or Lex told you that I come down here everyday." I told him.

He smiled to me and laughed a little bit. He walked over to his dragon and patted her on the head. She nudged him and I smiled at that. They had a great connection with his dragon. All these red fountain students that have dragon training had great connections with them.

"So what have you been up too. It feels like since we saved you and brought you back to Alfea that I barely see you." I told him.

Sky gave me a weak smile and said,

"I know and I am so sorry about that. All of us guys are. We will make it up."

I smiled to him and we walked back to the school. I wondered what the guys had in mind. We got back to my dorm room and all our friends were there. Stella was all excited and smiled to me. I gave her a look and she said,

"The guys are going to take us put on dates!"

I looked to Sky and then the girls. We all ran into Stella's room. She was going to give us some great outfits for our dates. I was so excited. This would be the first real date Sky and I would have. Stella looked at each of us and then smiled. She snapped her fingers and new outfits appeared onto us. We came out and went to our boyfriends. I looked around and saw Riven just sitting there. I felt so bad. I looked to Sky and he asked,

"Riven you going to be alright?"

Riven looked at us and said,

"You guys go have fun. I will be fine. You guys deserve it sometime alone with each other."

I looked over to Musa and she nodded. I mouthed thank you to her. She nodded and shooed us away.

*Musa's POV*

I watched the girls leave. I loved the outfit Stella created for me. It was really relaxing and perfect for staying inside. Riven looked at me surprised and asked,

"Why aren't you going to see your boyfriend James?"

"Because I want to spend some time with a great friend of mine that I have known for years. Who has done so much and is still doing so much more." I told him.

He smiled at me and said,

"Well I do a lot for family."

I sat down next to him and smiled. He was such a great guy and an amazing friend. There was this spark in his eyes that was new. I haven't seen it for a long time. But I liked it. It reminded me of the old Riven. The guy I knew since I was a kid.

He had his sketch book out and was working on some things. I took out my song book and started to play with a few ideas. I also worked out next week schedule for the bands to practice at my studio. Riven looked up and asked,

"How is the business going?"

"It's going great. I love helping bands out and giving them a place to practice." I told him. "What are you working on?" I asked trying to get a look.

Riven moved the sketch book away from me. He did not want me to see it. I gave him a raise eyebrow and he said,

"It's a surprise. Top secret for right now."

I gave him another look and he ended it at that. I thought it was strange that Riven would hide something from me. He usually told me everything. We were close friends. I let it go for now but I would bring it up later.


	22. Chapter 22

I started to use crutches since I was getting feeling back in my shoulder. It was weird not being in the wheelchair anymore. Don't get me wrong. I use it when I can't handle a long day. I started down the hall. Everyone said hello to me or talked to me until they need to get to their classes. I had a free day so I went into town.

I walked up to a rundown building and smiled. Right then Mr. Jones walked up to me and asked,

"Riven, it's great to see you. How have you been? I was surprised when I got a call from you."

"I'm good. Well, I have this idea and I knew you were the man to talk to." I told him.

He gave me a look and we headed to sit down. I took my folder out and then said,

"I been having these ideas for that building. I know that you don't have anyone owning it. So I was thinking…"

"Boy, I know what you are thinking but I don't want to be rude. But I don't think you would be able to pay for it." Mr. Jones stated.

I smiled at him and said,

"I think we would have an understanding about this after I show you this."

I handed him my folder and let him look through it. He smiled to me and you could see that he liked what I had in mind. He looked up at me and said,

"I am impressed. You created all of this?"

"Yes, so…" I asked.

"I think we can come to an agreement on this. How about I give it to you and you can make it into this. I can call up a few guys to help with the work." Mr. Jones said.

"Actually I have people to do the work. If that is alright with you?" I asked.

He nodded and shock my hand. We were excited about this new project. I saw the time and headed back to Alfea. I ran into the guys as they got out of fighting class. I frowned a little bit and kept walking. Sky came up to me and said,

"Hey man. Where have you been?"

"I have been around. Trying to keep myself busy." I told him.

"Well, we miss you. We need to hang out together sometime like old times." Sky said.

I nodded and headed back to the girls' room. I just wanted to relax for a little bit. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. I looked over and saw Bloom and Flora smiling at me. I smiled to them and Bloom asked,

"Have you been busy all day?"

I nodded and said,

"I guess I will be trying to be busy for a while."

Bloom sat next to me and said,

"I am glad you are trying to keep yourself busy. It will help with your healing progress. Trust me."

I nodded and went to do some homework. I was almost all caught up. It was something that would distract me. It was peaceful hanging out with the Winx club. I would have never thought about it until I needed friends to keep me company. I was grateful about it. They were true friends.


	23. Chapter 23

*Bloom's POV*

I smiled as I walked into the forest. I was meeting Flora and Riven there. We were so close to having Riven back to normal. I could just feel it. I can not believe that we have been through so much since the beginning of the year. I just hope that it will change for the better.

"There you are Bloom." Flora said.

I waved and asked,

"Are we ready?"

Riven nodded and said,

"Let's do it."

We worked on stretches and then some work outs that might help Riven push himself a little bit. You can see that there was determination in Riven. I was so proud of the progress he has got so far. He has come so far since that day of the attack.

"So where have you been going off to lately?" I asked.

Riven smiled to us and said,

"Don't you worry about it Bloom. It's for me to know and you to find out later. Don't worry everything will be revealed in good time."

I looked over to Flora and she had the same look. We were confused and curious at the same time. I just let it be and continued with helping his healing process. We walked back to Alfea. There we was some of the Red Fountain students loading into the ships. I looked over to Riven and you could see the concern in his eyes. We quickly ran up to them. Riven actually kept up with us with his crutches.

"Sky what is going on?" I asked.

"We are going to invade Red Fountain and take it back. We are going to get our school back." Sky explained.

I gave him a concerned look. No one has been at Red Fountain since we went there to get the guys back. It felt creepy and off there. You knew that there was something dark there and it made you feel not welcome. Sky gave me a hug and said,

"We will come back don't worry."

"That is what I worry. Because last time you disappeared on us." I told him concerned.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said,

"I promise this time we will not disappear."

I gave him a look and he gave me his signature smile. I could help but smile back. He was something else. I loved him so much. I just hope everything would go alright. We watched them fly off. I sighed and looked over to Riven. You could see that he wished to be with them. We walked into our room and the others were sitting there. I gave them a smile and said,

"You heard what they were doing?"

They nodded and Musa asked,

"How was your therapy going?"

"It was good. We are making progress." Riven said.

"That's good. So what are you going to do if you get Red Fountain back? Will you be going back with them?" Stella asked.

You could see that Riven was thinking about everything. He has not really thought about it. He looked at us and said,

"Well, if you girls don't mind me staying for a little while until I am fully recovered."

"Of course Riven we would love to have you here. You are welcome here as long as you would like." I told him.

He smiled and told us thanks and sat down in one of the chairs. We tried to keep our mind off of everything. We were worried about the guys. I was worried about Sky right now. This was something I did not like.

I looked out to the balcony towards the school. There was no commotion so that has to be a good sign. Roxy spoke up and asked,

"Is it a good sign that we can't see or hear anything right now?"

"Yes and no." Riven spoke up.

We looked at him. He looked up from his sketch book and then continued,

"There a chance that they got through and there is no one there and they are just scanning the building to make sure there is nothing wrong. Or the enemy is in the building and they are trying to trap our people."

"I don't know how I fell about that. I like the first option but the second option scares me." Flora admitted.

We all nodded. Riven could see that we were concerned. He sighed and said,

"I know that you are worried. I don't like that I am not there either. It's weird not being there by my squad right now helping them out. We are a team and it's not a full team when one is out. But I know they will be fine."

Right then we heard the ships coming back. The girls and I ran to the balcony to see them. I smiled to Stella and ran down to the front of the school. We saw the guys coming out smiling. I ran up to Sky and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"Told you that I would return."

I just shock my head and asked,

"So what happened?"

"Well, there was no one there but there are some dark things going on. Maybe a few of our favorite fairies can help out." He asked smiling teasingly.

"Of course we will help. So what does this mean for you guys?" I asked.

"We will be going to go back to Red Fountain when it is secured." Sky explained.

I nodded and we went back to our room. There we found Musa and Riven sitting there. I did not realize that they did not even come down with us. Riven looked up and asked,

"So?"

We explained everything and talked about everything that was going to happen. It was a long night of talking. But I knew that everything would work out.


End file.
